


［唐柯］五色

by logann



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, a meet, a memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logann/pseuds/logann
Summary: 罗西南迪与多弗朗明哥分别的十年中，两人的某次相遇





	［唐柯］五色

***

「快要忘了，你的能力。」  
多弗朗明哥站在罗西南迪的房门口，用上五色线翻乱他本就不大整洁的房间，好像在寻找空气的影子。  
「无论是停顿、回头，还是流泪，我可不是没给过你机会啊。」

>>

他和这个家伙相聚很少，这种情况并不会让他感到寂寞或者其他，相反有他在才是，什么计划都束手束脚。  
毕竟两个怪胎凑在一起很少有什么好事，他这位弟弟又是出了名的懦弱怕事，和那个愚蠢的男人像极。他的事业不需要罗西，罗西爱躲去哪躲去哪。可惜见到不能不管，这股与生的什么鬼劳子温情让他作呕。

在8、9年前他们曾经相遇过一次，是在香波地诸岛，大片阳树林里。

那个呆子一脸天真，手里拿着食物，嘴角沾着饭粒，眼睛四处乱瞟。他看到他时起初还面带抱怨，亲昵地惊扰了树梢的百鸟，两人之间弥漫一股不太自然的沉默和静寂。连清风拂过，炸起的鸟儿扇动翅膀也听不见。

“这——还真是好久不见？”  
或许在寂静里待太久，罗西相信他听到了多弗的挑眉声。  
“……”

“呋呋呋。”

意外碰上麻烦的多弗少有的选择回避，他懒得现在就解决这个问题，还算欣赏弟弟的识相，接下来就是他和唐吉科德家族的事情了。  
他预备前往玛丽乔亚，莫名的牵引让他路过这里。

“我说，我说，多弗，船底穿了的说，嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
托雷波尔远远看见多弗回来了，兴奋地游过去迎接。彼时，琵卡正在用能力填补船洞，企图让岩石和木船无缝粘合。  
“哈哈哈！琵卡你要不待在岛上等我们来接吧，噗——”他被自己脑补带着奶嘴和婴儿帽的岩石怪画面笑到。  
“迪亚曼蒂——！”  
琵卡发出一阵幼兽的嘶吼，呼噜呼噜的，搞得其他人都愣了愣，然后笑到倒地。而琵卡本人像是读到了迪亚的脑洞，已经听不清旁人的嘲笑了，他头上崩开蹦出一连串的石子。  
“你、还、真、是、拥有卓越的想象力呢！”  
他使出一记爆磕，把破烂的甲板再次打穿。迪亚直直地塞在新的洞口，只能依靠执念发出嘤嘤的喘息：“……既然您都这么说了，我就认了……”

玛丽乔亚的事情如他预料的一样顺利。  
五老星畏畏缩缩，天龙人，呵，天龙人妄尊自大。

多弗朗明哥起身，随手捋了起皱的黑衬衣，离开房间。他眼睛被单面镜遮挡，视线凌厉扫向拐角。这个气息，算是羊入虎口吗。

像是兄弟之间的心灵感应，罗西沉默着迈出阴影。他已经长得不比多弗矮多少了，但在哥哥面前总是看起来小小的，不起眼。他停在里多弗很远的位置，固执的不愿前进。木质的回廊染上暮色，昏暗、少光，哪怕罗西脸上毫无遮挡，他也看不清他的表情。  
“……哒哒。”他敲了敲带着的竹板，就当做回答了。

“呋呋呋呋——罗西，少自以为是。”

“…哒。”

莫名其妙的，把一个本来就是唐吉柯德家族的人领回来还要答应一些奇怪的条件。多弗朗明哥满脸鄙夷，“无聊——你这家伙有什么想法一次性全倒出来。”  
罗西故作镇定地盯着哥哥，没继续敲打，似乎有些惊讶他的配合。虽然他俩的无障碍沟通更让人吃惊。

“想知道我之前去玛丽乔亚干了什么？”多弗的语气变得更加不好惹。  
罗西心悸，他觉得自己问了一个多弗不愿意回答的问题。  
但多弗似乎只是被束着难受，想松开领带，他喈了一声又放下手说：“你回到唐吉柯德家族就什么都知道了。”

罗西南迪简直要被哥哥的迂回婉转吓到，不自主地一脸狐疑。多弗倒没有不被信任的感觉，反而被这种亲密逗得发笑。  
他走进打破他们之间看不见的隔阂，一把扯了罗西的兜帽，“呋呋呋呋——小红帽罗西南迪，你今天保护好你的狼外婆了吗？”

其实他对罗西能够避开所有人上船这一点十分讶异，尽管现在还没出海。但自己的家族成员是什么水平，十几年前离开的罗西南迪什么能力，二者全然不匹配。要猜的话，什么奇遇都有可能，但是多弗不想计较。  
他觉得无趣，抬腿就要走，罗西没有阻止。多弗完全不知道什么兄弟默契相互体谅，他从来想做就做，可是罗西从来不怕哥哥这一点。

船只不时便起锚，黑白的船帆被碧海蓝天吹出一股自由的味道，熏得人发痒。  
唐吉柯德家族的干部们都把多弗奉为圣谕，当他做了出发指令之后自然无多话。无论是10天之后返航也好还是现在也好，都是计划的一环。

多弗回舱时端了一些食物，他不知道罗西的口味。离开玛丽乔亚之前无从得知，之后倒是觉得世界上难吃的食物只有饥饿。想来兄弟口味不会相差很大吧，他思辨了自己的偏爱，考虑到这点已经是少有的体贴。  
“搁哒——”  
罗西沉默着接受了哥哥的好意，他觉得胸口有些发涩，克制住使用能力隔绝自己心跳的反射。他的刘海太长了，和多弗的墨镜一样，让别人看不清眼神。又像饿极了，没有选择精致的糕点也没有优雅地切割肉类，他大口地扒饭，米粒黏到毛线帽上。

“无所谓。”他打断了寂静，说着把脚直接搭在桌子上。他这个弟弟几乎不像一个唐吉柯德，小时候是个跟屁虫，被绑到城墙上也只会哭号，从无决断。  
“你要做什么就去做吧。”  
他双手交叉，眉头紧锁，用脸侧对着罗西的方向，不知道是在对谁说话，显得冷淡而高傲。嘴角倒是歪出一道狰狞的弧度柔和了面庞。  
罗西无法与多弗的视线对焦，他现在像个吃东西受惊的仓鼠，脸颊鼓起来一动不动地望过去。  
空气中泛起焦灼，一时间又忘了言语。  
罗西好不容易把米饭干咽下去，却依然感到一阵诡异的束缚，这种感觉如此陌生，仿佛已经几个世纪不曾接触过。他好像能透过多弗的单面镜，看到哥哥的眼睛。

罗西南迪坐上唐吉柯德的船，但最终还是没有和他们一起回去。此时家族还是家族，和他离开之前一样。有了船也没正式成立海贼团，罗西不知道多弗在坚持什么，他从来都不懂他。  
他刷兄弟情在半路上要了一艘逃生艇，拧巴出现在多弗那张不可一世的脸上，还让他有些愉快。  
罗西摇着浆，叼着最后一根烟，在大海上哼起无名小调。实在让人看不出是一个恶魔果实能力者的作为。


End file.
